Current techniques used in conducting enema studies in pediatric patients, such as, but not necessarily limited to, ileocolic intussusception reduction and treatment of meconium ileum, typically are conducted with a simple rectal catheter. These simple catheters require a significant amount of external adhesive tape to secure the catheter in place. Despite the adhesive tape tightly holding the buttocks together, a significant leakage of air or fluid from the anus can occur during the exam. This leakage can result in decreased effectiveness of the procedure, discomfort to the patient, increased radiation, and increased time for the procedure. The use of rectal catheters in children is also complicated by the length of the anal canal, which varies with patient age and ranges from 2 cm to 4 cm. Rectal catheters having balloons that are inflated within a patient's rectum to block fluid passage in adult patients present a significant risk for rectal perforation in the pediatric population. A survey conducted by the Society of Pediatric Radiology attests to instances of rectal perforation occurring during enema studies for meconium ileus conducted with such balloon-tip catheters. What is needed is a rectal catheter that attenuates the risk of rectal catheter use with pediatric patients.